Battles of the Mexican–American War
The battles of the Mexican–American War include all major engagements and most reported skirmishes, including Thornton's Defeat, the Battle of Palo Alto, and the Battle of Resaca de la Palma, which took place prior to the official start of hostilities. Background The Mexican–American War lasted from 1846 until 1848. It grew out of unresolved border disputes between the Republic of Texas and Mexico after the United States annexed Texas nine years after the Texas Revolution. It ended in 1848 with the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo in which Mexico sold a vast tract of land that amounted to over half its national territory to the United States. .]] List of battles ;Key: :(A) – American Victory :(M) – Mexican Victory :(I) – Inconclusive 1846 |- | align="left" | Occupation of Camargo, Tamaulipas. | July 14 | align=center | — | (A) |- | Battle of Cañoncito | early August | Stephen Watts Kearny defeats Manuel Armijo on the way to Santa Fe, New Mexico. | (A) |- | Battle of Santa Fe | August 18 | Kearny occupies Santa Fe, New Mexico. | (A) |- | Battle of Monterrey | September 21–23 | Zachary Taylor forces Pedro de Ampudia to surrender Monterrey. | (A) |- | Siege of Los Angeles | September 22–30 | Led by Gen José María Flores, Californios and Mexicans retake Los Angeles. | (M) |- | Battle of Chino | September 26–27 | Californios defeat and capture 24 Americans, led by Benjamin D. Wilson, who were hiding in an adobe house in Rancho Santa Ana del Chino, near present day Chino, California. | (M) |- | Battle of Dominguez Rancho | October 7 | Californios, led by José Antonio Carrillo, defeat 203 US Marines led by U.S. Navy Captain William Mervine. | (M) |- | First Battle of Tabasco | October 24–26 | Commodore Perry makes a demonstration against Tabasco | (A) |- | align="left" | Occupation of Tampico, Tamaulipas | November 14 | Occupation by the U.S. Navy. | (A) |- | align="left" | Occupation of Saltillo, Coahuila | November 16 | Occupation by the U.S. Army. | (A) |- | Battle of Natividad | November 16 | Town located in northern California. | (A) |- | Battle of San Pasqual | December 6 | Californios and Presidial Lancers defeat Kearny | (M) |- | Capture of Tucson (1846) | December 16 |The Mormon Battalion captures Tucson, Sonora and occupies her for a day or two. | (A) |- | Battle of El Brazito | December 25 | Also called the "Battle of Temascalitos" in Spanish. Mexican forces attack El Brazito, New Mexico. U.S. forces were led by Colonel Alexander William Doniphan. | (A) |} 1847 1848 See also *James Polk *Mexican–American War campaigns Notes ** Combined official Mexican losses and US estimates: Northern Campaign (Palo Alto-Buena Vista) : c1,031 Mexican killed. Valley Campaign (Cerro Gordo-Mexico City) : c2,854 Mexican killed. Or, c3,885 not including later died of wounds, died from disease or the losses in the West. *** The Mexican Cavalry Division (Army of the South) escaped the Valley Campaign largely intact (4,000 evacuated Mexico City). Of some 16,000 Infantry of the Armies of the East & North, only 5,000 evacuated Mexico City. References * * Brooks, N.C. Complete History Of The Mexican War: Grigg, Elliot & Co.Philadelphia 1849 * Listing of 1846–1848 US Army Casualites * Ramsey, Albert C. The Other Side or Notes For The History of The War Between Mexico And The United States John Wiley New York 1850 External links *A Continent Divided: The U.S. - Mexico War, Center for Greater Southwestern Studies, the University of Texas at Arlington * Category:Lists of battles Category:United States military-related lists